Best I Ever Had
by CallMeAddicted
Summary: According to Robin Hood, Regina Mills is bad in bed... Emma knows better...
1. Chapter 1

Well she _was _having a good time. She _was_, until she began to make her way from the ladies' room, through the crowded bar, and back to her table where the rest of her "girl pack" waited. As Emma began to part through the sea of people, that's when she spotted Regina at the bar.

Regina sat primly on a barstool, clutching her purse. She appeared far more withdrawn than usual. She didn't exactly seem like her usual self. Her usual self (which Emma had come to know well) was bold, confident, queenly - even if sometimes that was all just a front. Regina was big. Not in the sense of size, of course, but when it came to personality, Regina was big.

Not tonight though. Tonight, at least in Emma's slightly more than tipsy opinion, the brunette seemed rather small. Walking closer to the bar, Emma maneuvered through the party people, making sure to remain unseen - at least for now. And yeah, she was right. There was an unsettling shyness about Regina. All the fire which was native to cognac eyes was doused and replaced with uncertainty, awkwardness and a desperate need for approval. She was seeking approval. This thought made Emma's face twist into a grimace. _Her _Regina Mills sought approval from no one. Yet, there she was, plain as day seeking it. But from who?

As the uncharacteristically shy woman dragged her gaze up from her hands (which were twisting in her lap with nervous energy), Emma followed that gaze to the man sitting next to Regina. Robin Hood.

And just like that, Emma's buzz was totally gone. It was replaced almost instantly with feelings of rejection and self-loathing. It's not like there was actually anything between Regina and her - at least not anything official. Or hell, not even anything that was ever spoken of between the two. But there was stuff. At least for her, there was stuff. But this - seeing them together - was like losing a fight she knew she would never win. Yeah, her buzz was definitely gone and Emma wanted nothing more than to drown in booze just so she wouldn't have to feel the weightiness of the anvil lying at the bottom of her heart.

Despite wanting to run like the dickens from this train wreck she was witnessing, Emma's curiosity won her over. Regina certainly did not appear to be having a good time. Robin didn't even appear to be paying much attention to the woman. _'Hell, if it were me,'_ Emma thought, _'I'd be all freaking over her.'_

But anyway, curiosity getting the best of her and all, the blonde decided to try out a bit of magic.

It was a sound enhancing spell she'd taught herself. Figuring it might be useful for the town Sheriff to have Superman hearing, she'd taught herself how to quiet the background noise and focus in on a particular subject.

She brought up the image of a mixing board in her mind's eye (because that's how she did shit), using one fader to lower the "background track" and another fader to bring up the "Regina/Robin track." Sure she looked like a total drunk asshole playing with an invisible sound mixer in the middle of a bar, but whatever. Her method worked. Her method worked quite well, and what she heard from the pair was nothing short of heartbreaking.

* * *

Robin and his boys shared a hearty laugh at some dumb joke or another and Regina joined in awkwardly, not even really understanding the joke. He glanced at her, then back at the guys, and shrugged almost as if embarrassed by her presence.

"Robin," she leaned close to him to keep their conversation somewhat quiet. "When do you think we can get out of here?"

As if he were being suffocated, the scruffy man shrugged off the delicate hands that massaged his shoulder and spoke more loudly than what could be considered discreet. "My God, Regina, give a man a little space!" His friends sniggered behind him. "I think I saw some of your _girlfriends_ earlier; why don't you go mingle, hmm?" he basically shooed her off.

_'Do not apologize, Regina...'_ Emma whispered to herself because she could see the apology forming on the brunette's lips. And for all Regina's fierceness, there will always be a part of her that's timid.

"I-I'm sorry." She did apologize as she looked down, fidgeting with her hands. "I just thought - you invited me out and -"

"I just need a little breathing room," the man huffed out, still more worried about saving face in front of his "boys."

"Alright." Quietly, the small woman walked in the direction of the bathroom.

Emma ducked her head down to remain inconspicuous and as she peered up again, she could see that Robin Hood at least had enough sense to look guilty as Regina walked away. It didn't last long though, his guilt. His friends jeered and mocked the scene that had just played out.

Emma's mind reeled. With her focus lost, her magic subsided and she could no longer hear the far away scene. But she didn't need to hear to know the moment Regina's heart broke.

* * *

There was a bit of a crowd gathered near the exit of the ladies' room and the brunette struggled to get through it. This truly had not been the night she'd thought it would be. She collected herself and thought to just call it quits and go home. Alone. Again.

"I mean honestly Robin, with your wife back, why even keep her around?" Allan questioned.

"Because," Little John supplied, "there are just some things a _wife _will not do..."

The men barked out their laughter. Robin, who didn't necessarily join in, didn't really do much to quiet their scoffing either. It was cowardly of him, he knew. But then again, his sense of honor had become quite muddled these days.

Little John pressed for more, "Tell me Robbie, how does the _Evil Queen_ handle your precious jewels?"

He regarded the men with slight embarrassment then, "Well there are _certain things _she does better than others... But overall, I've had better."

As they erupted into laughter, Robin looked out into the crowd and panic flooded his face because of course, that would be the moment Regina chose to rejoin them.

* * *

Whatever the hell had been said, Emma had no idea, but she didn't even try to hide anymore and she watched helplessly as Regina's face fell to pieces. Tears welled up in those once fiery, brown eyes and the older woman turned quickly to exit the bar.

Robin sprang into action and followed her toward the exit. But he would have no such opportunity to comfort, not if Emma had any say in the matter. So she tripped him. He went down with a terribly loud thud, and it even startled Regina so much that she halted her dramatic exit to turn around and see what'd happened.

She saw her "soul mate" laid out face down on the beer-sticky floor and the other mother of her son standing over him. Once her eyes met Emma's, she felt too ashamed to stick around and proceeded out to the street.

"Wow, uh Robin..." Emma didn't even try to help him up, but bent down and patted him on the back. "Nasty fall; stay off the hard liquor."

With that, she turned on her heels and bolted out after Regina.

"Regina! Regina!" the blonde ran down the sidewalk just as the other woman began to pull off in her Mercedes. Emma grabbed a hold of the passenger side door handle and slapped her hand against the window. "Regina, stop!"

The brunette stopped immediately when she saw Emma run up to her car and bang on the window. She looked out at the blonde peering in asking to be let in. So she leaned over and unlocked the door.

Once Emma got in the car and buckled up, Regina wordlessly drove off in the direction of the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

For the past hour they'd sat like this: Emma sprawled out on Regina's bedroom chaise, and the smaller woman laid out on top of her crying into her shoulder. When Emma noticed Regina's tears finally coming to a stop, the brunette's breathing evened out. She rubbed small circles on her back and whispered, "Are you ready to talk to me? Tell me what happened tonight?"

"This is embarrassing..."

"Any more embarrassing than that time you saw me walk into a parked car?"

"No," Regina chuckled, "you're incredibly blind, you know."

"Yeah, I might need my eyes checked. Or maybe I was just distracted by you that day..."

Regina took a deep breath and let it sink in what Emma had just implied. She thought about the two of them lying there right now bearing themselves to each other, then thought, _'Oh, what the hell. May as well come out with it.'_

"I never imagined I'd have a real chance with you..."

Emma said nothing at first. She lifted her head from the cushion and strained to look down at Regina. Gauging the woman's seriousness, Emma shifted her position so she lay on her side facing Regina; Regina did the same.

"What?" Emma muttered in disbelief.

"The odds are all stacked against me. With everything that's happened - all of our history - I never thought I would actually have a chance with you."

"I wanted a chance! I wanted that too, Regina, but by the time I even realized what I wanted there was the whole second curse thing and then Henry and I came back, and before I had a chance to do something about it, Robin had his foresty little mitts all over you!"

"I was confused," Regina admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Between the fairy dust prophecy and Tinker Bell, and Henry didn't know me... I thought he was the only chance I had left." And in an instant, the crestfallen look on Regina's face turned angry and vengeful (nobody mood-swings like Regina Mills). "And besides," she continued, "what was I supposed to do? From the moment you drove back into town Hook had his rum-soaked little _mitt _all over _you_!"

"Hey, I shut him down so many times, it's ridiculous. I wanted nothing to do with him. I really only gave in once I realized _you _wanted nothing to do with _me!"_

A kiss. Regina launched herself right into the blonde's personal space and claimed her lips as if they were the last available seat on a subway train. Emma smiled at the over-eager gesture and returned with a hungry kiss of her own. Before she knew it, she was wrapping a leg around Regina and pulling her in closer. When the brunette allowed her hands to slip beneath her shirt, she could feel Regina's uncertainty about whether or not to allow her hands to slip lower. To give her the boost she needed, Emma bucked her hips, inviting any additional contact Regina wished to give.

Perhaps that was the wrong thing to do, because suddenly Regina halted all movement. She pulled her lips away from Emma's and her eyes traveled down between their bodies.

"Sorry if that was too much," Emma quickly apologized. "We can go slower if you need. Or if you don't want to go at all -"

"Emma, no. That's not it. It's me. I-I'm not really good at this."

"Good at what exactly? Kissing? Because it was pretty great for me."

"Sex. I'm not that good at it. I don't really have much experience," she admitted shyly.

"Not having much experience doesn't necessarily make you bad at it..."

"Well be that as it may, sex is not really my strong suit, so I've been told."

"You've been _told_ this? By who?!" the blonde was outraged. First off, who the hell would be so mean to tell this beautiful creature that she's bad in bed? That's one of the worst things a person could hear about themselves. And besides, Regina had all the signs of a woman who's great in bed: she's passionate, she has sex in her eyes, she's an amazing cook and a great dancer - there's no way she's not good in bed!

"That's what happened tonight at the bar," Regina confessed, bringing Emma out of her internal rage. "I overheard Robin telling his friends that although there are - _some things_ \- I'm good at, I'm not that good overall..."

Her face flushed with embarrassment. There was a moment where Regina thought she may have finally run Emma away - that perhaps Emma was now reconsidering wanting to be with her. But then she felt a light caress against her cheek and looked up to meet deep green eyes which stared back at her with love and support. It shocked her really, because although she'd seen that support in Emma's eyes before, this was the first time the blonde had been unguarded enough to let the love show through as well.

"I have no idea about the details of your sexual history - and I'm not sure I want to know -" Emma started, "but from what I know about your forced marriage, your business arrangement with Graham, and the lonely hearts club fling with forest man - I'm inclined to believe that any bad sex that occurred was not necessarily your fault but bad circumstances. Maybe your heart was never really in it. Hell, maybe _Robin Hood_ just sucks in bed. That, or he had no idea what to do with a woman like you." She punctuated that last thought with a searing kiss that left Regina breathless for a few moments after.

Emma stood from the chaise and pulled Regina up with her. She took the older woman's hand and led her over to the grand bed in the center of the room.

"Emma, are you sure?" Regina laid back into the pillows as the taller woman came to hover above her.

Emma kissed her sweetly on the cheek and answered simply, "Yes."

As they devoured each other slowly, Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette and flipped their positions.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Regina asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Do what you want to do to me. Just do what you feel."

That total trust and confidence was something Regina had always appreciated about Emma. She took the permission and ran with it. Unsure of how this next move would go over, she used her magic to remove all of their outer clothing. When she saw the woman beneath her smile a fascinated smile, she brought her lips down to suckle on the sensitive flesh of Emma's neck. She used the hand that wasn't supporting her weight to remove the blonde's soaked panties, and when Emma closed her eyes to enjoy all the sensations coursing through her, Regina went to work.

Quite honestly, Regina wasn't sure in the beginning how she was doing. But she knew what she felt. She knew all the ways she'd ever wanted to please her knight-in-yellow-death-trap-armor. She knew all the various ways she'd ever wanted to taste and feel the Savior - and she did all of that.

She wrapped her warm mouth around the silky, smooth breasts that always commanded her attention under barely there t-shirts. Then she dug her nails into the fleshy curve of Emma's hip where faded stretch marks remained as evidence of the son she'd given them. Regina dipped her tongue into the belly button she'd admired that time on the beach last year; and she was surprised and delighted to learn that it was yet another sensitive spot of Emma's.

After thoroughly exploring the blonde's cookie jar (and two orgasms later, mind you) Emma pulled Regina back up, wanting to be close. She wrapped her arms and legs around the brunette, pulling her closer still while her body spasmed uncontrollably.

Regina had her head buried into the crook of Emma's neck and couldn't stop her hand from wandering through her folds. The blonde was incredibly sensitive to the touch at the moment, but even so, she couldn't find it within herself to stop Regina's assault on her. Her pleasure was dangerously close to crossing into pain but she needed more. And as Regina slowly sunk two fingers into her sopping core, Emma clung tighter to her and held on for dear life.

* * *

Four minutes. Regina had set off in Emma an orgasm that had lasted four minutes. The blonde had passed out after that. Actually, Regina wasn't sure if she'd passed out or simply fallen into a deep, instantaneous sleep. But the brunette laid in bed propped up on one elbow and watched as her first-time lover slept sprawled out in bed with a sated, contented expression on her face.

Sleep soon came for Regina also, so she settled down facing the other woman and intertwined their legs. The second she laid her head on Emma's shoulder, she fell deeply into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunger was a bitch. It had kept Emma from lying still in bed, simply enjoying being nakedly wrapped up in Regina Mills. If not for the maddening sensation of an empty tummy, she'd have still been in bed with the sexy, hot mayor doing unspeakable acts.

The bell atop the diner door rang as she entered. It was still early and the place wasn't at all full, but there was one familiar face sitting at the bar when she walked up.

"Sheriff," Robin tipped his head to her in greeting.

Wordlessly, she returned the head nod and smiled politely.

Ruby entered from the kitchen with a to-go bag containing the order Emma had called in earlier. "Hey, Em!" she greeted warmly. "Okay: two skillet scrambles - salsa on the side; one coffee light with two sugars, green tea with honey; bagel with butter... did I miss anything?"

"Nope. Thanks, that's perfect. Thanks for having it ready so early."

"No prob! Anything for my favorite God-daughter!"

"That's really weird, Rubes..."

"Yeah, whatever," the hostess laughs. "Talk to you soon, hun."

As she packed some extra sugar and ketchup into the bag, Robin piped up. "Breakfast for you and Henry?"

"Nah, breakfast for me and Regina. Figured she'll need the extra energy this morning," she replied with a smirk.

He looked as if he wanted to ask but wasn't sure if he should say something or not. In the end he asked. "How is Regina? Last I saw her last night, she seemed in a bad way."

"Oh, you mean when she ran out of the bar crying after overhearing that comment you made to your buddies?"

He looked almost too shocked to respond.

"Honestly, bro, if there was anything wrong with the sex between you and Regina, it was _definitely _you." Emma gathered her bag and swiftly exited the diner, leaving the scruff ball to figure that one out.

* * *

The mansion was still quiet when she came back in, so she took off her boots and jacket and padded lightly up the stairs with the bag of breakfast.

Emma was just about to open Regina's bedroom door when Henry stepped out of his room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She froze in place - as did he - and they eyed each other with caution for a brief moment before he shook his head and murmered, "I don't even wanna know."

"Good, we'll talk later," Emma whispered back and slipped into the brunette's bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Emma?" Regina sat in bed leaning against the headboard. Her eyes looked red-rimmed and watery, so Emma rushed over and placed the food bag on the nightstand.

"Regina, what's wrong?"

"I thought you'd left..."

"No, breakfast. I was hungry and figured you would be too, and I didn't want us to have to cook anything so I ordered from Granny's. I thought I'd be back before you woke up. Sorry."

Having had enough of her own emotional outbursts, Regina shook off the teary eyes and smiled at Emma's gesture. "I hope you got me something substantial; this is certainly not a fruit and yogurt type of morning."

"I got us both skillet scrambles. And I got a bagel, just in case you don't want the scramble. In that case, we can give it to Henry. Or if you _do _want it, we can give Henry the bagel -"

"I want it."

"Good. I figured."

They rummaged through the bag and ate companionably, even shared from each other's plates - which was weird and coupley but mostly weird because they had the exact same meals.

"Emma?" Regina asked as she sipped her tea.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me the truth: how was I? Was I good for you?"

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"If I tell you the truth, do you promise to believe that it's really the truth?"

The brunette focused nervously on her tea, "I promise."

"Regina Mills," Emma tipped Regina's chin up so their eyes met. "You're the best I ever had." She kissed Regina hoping that with _that _kiss, the older woman would feel the honesty in her words because it _was _true. Regina was seriously the fucking best she'd ever had.

It worked. When the kiss broke, Regina looked back at Emma with love and adoration in her eyes. She blushed and looked back down at her tea, but Emma didn't miss the smile that formed discreetly on her lips - the smile showed as evidence that she'd accepted Emma's truth.


End file.
